


Isn't She Lovely

by Trashcanniballecter



Series: Singing Eggsy [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanniballecter/pseuds/Trashcanniballecter
Summary: Harry catches Eggsy singing to Daisy and is absolutely charmed and a little, A Lot, in love





	Isn't She Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hartwin fic and also the first fic I've put on AO3. Any feed back would be great! I really liked the Idea of singibg Eggsy so here it it. Originally posted on my Tumblr hotsaucess

"Hey, Haz? I'm watching Daisy for Mum this afternoon so I'm going to leave a bit early today." Eggsy said from the door of Harry's office.

"Will Miss Daisy be staying with us over night?" Harry asks while reading through some paperwork. God he hated paperwork.

"Nah, we'll be keeping her until after dinner then I'll give her back to mum."

"Ok dear, I'll see you two at home." Harry smiled after Eggsy as he returned back to work.

Harry decided to come home early to help Eggsy out with their favorite house guest. Harry hung up his coat and was about to call out that he was home when he heard music coming from the sitting room. He quietly made his way over and watched a frankly adorable scene play out before him. Eggsy danced around with a giggling Daisy in his arms.

"Isn't she lovely~ isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old." Eggsy planted quick kisses to his sister's cheeks between lines. His adoration of the toddler was clear in his voice and on his face as he sang to her. Harry couldn't resist the urge to pull out his phone and record the siblings that were still too absorbed in their own little world to notice that Harry was home.

"Isn't she pretty? Truly the angel's best! Boy, I'm so happy! We have been heaven blessed!" Harrt struggled not to laugh as Eggsy tickled Daisy's sides as she squealed in delight. Harry was going to have to share the video with Michelle. It would be a crime not to share something so sweet with the pairs mother.

"But isn't she lovely made from love? Isn't she lovel- Oh Hi Harry! When did you get home?" Harry was finally spotted by the now blushing and flustered Eggsy. Eggsy shot a quick glance at the clock confused by Harry's sudden appearance. He didn't expect him back for another hour or so. Harry couldn't help his smile as he walked over, wraped an arm around Eggsys waist and placed a kiss on Eggsy and Daisy's cheeks.

" Only a few minutes. I wanted to help watch our favorite princess! Lovely performance by the way" Eggsy somehow managed to blush even harder at that as Harry pulled a very happy Daisy into his arms. He turned his bright smile at Daisy and asked "And how are you today Flower?" Which earned him a tight hug around his neck by tiny arms and an enthusiastic squeal of "'Arrys 'ome!!!" Harry couldn't be happier than he was being with his little family at that very moment.


End file.
